Everyone dies
by Zakuro17
Summary: a story for any and every animemanga.If you have a couple that you'd like to see die, let me know and I'll write a onshot for you.You'll get credit 4 the couples and any other things and OC's are accepted.read the 1st chappy of ED and see if u like.


**Everyone dies. This is the story where you decide who you want to die. Any pairing you like can die in any fashion, style, or form. It can be a comedy, or it can be tragic. You can even choose the same people twice even if someone else already used that person(s). The only rule: It has to be a pair of two or more. I won't just kill one person because you hate them and I won't let you talk about someone else's pairing. However, you can flame the way I have written that particular chapter. You can also suggest a certain event or way someone can die. I'm doing this for any and all Characters to anime. If you have characters from an anime/manga I don't read/watch, then I'll let you know and I'll read up on the character before I post a chapter. Have fun!**

**[[Example writings**

**InuYasha**

She was waiting anxiously for him. Today was the day he was going to make her his bride. She was so excited that she bought some new and more revealing cloths just for this night. Kagome Higurashi was now 19yrs old and InuYasha was going to mate her. She was so thrilled when she heard a knock at her front door that she didn't even check to see who it was. When she opened the door, however, her worst nightmare had come true in a matter of seconds; Naraku was in modern Japan!

"N-Naraku?!" She hollered taking three steps back before running into her coffee table and knocking over a lamp. The lamp was shattered and Kagome could no longer see. The only thing Kagome could see- before her eyes adjusted to the new found darkness- was Naraku's red eyes.

(Oo)

InuYasha was pinned to a tree. But not just any tree, but the sacred god tree. He was pinned once more by his beloved Kikyou. This time, He really was dead. Arrows were everywhere, scattered like the lights on a Christmas tree in various places suck as his head, stomach, and groin.

Kikyou walked up to the dead Haynou and kiss him softly yet firmly on the lips. Then, she disappeared into the darkness never to be seen again.

(Oo)

"Kagome…come and be my new bride. We'll share the power of the shikon jewel." The spider-like haynou said wickedly. "Why would I do that?!" The teen protested. "Because your little dog boy is dead-and you will too if you don't become my bride." This time, instead of smiling, he was gritting his teeth. The haynou was becoming more and more anxious with the young girl in front of him. "Well then, kill me, but spare my family." Naraku smiled crookedly. "Sure- "Swear on it." The demon sighed and shook the priestess's hand in front of him. Then, with one foul swoop, he cut her stomach wide open. The girl fell to the ground. "Ku Ku Ku…" Naraku suddenly said, stepping further into the house. "This will be fun."

(Oo)

**Naruto**

He ran as fast as he could. He jumped in trees, swung violently from vines, and landed in the sound's Ramen shop. The reason he was there; Sakura.

Sakura had recently married Sasuke, who stayed in the sound and took over after the death of Orochimaru. Naruto cried many nights for his lost love until one day, about a year after leaving, Sakura sent Naruto a message:

_My dearest Naruto,_

_I've realized my mistake of marrying Sasuke. He's foul and cruel and is not the Sasuke I thought he was. He's changed over the years. Naruto, I realized after the fight with the two of you that he was not the man I loved… I think it's you. Since I can't leave the sound, you'll have to come here-but be careful! There's a huge chance you could be captured by a ninja. Do not forget this note when you arrive, Naruto, or the ramen noodle guy wont let you in. He's my friend. Goodbye for now._

_Love,_

_Your cherry blossom Sakura_

Naruto cherished the note- not just because Sakura wrote it, but because it came from sound. In sound, if you're not 'ranked' according to Sasuke, you can't receive mail because you are too 'lowly'. To get mail from the hidden sound meant that you were somebody and everybody wanted that.

Naruto sat down in a blue seat-one out of two. He passed the note to the shop owner, who looked at Naruto suspiciously. He then nodded his head and went to the back. Three minutes later, the man returned with two things; Naruto's ramen and Naruto's date. The man shortly left. "…S-Sakura…" Naruto stuttered, looking at the girl who was surprisingly in a formal dress. It showed off her figure very well- her was oblivious to Naruto years ago, but now it stuck out like a pink kunai.

"Hello Naruto." She smiled, but Naruto noticed something about her smile. It seemed faulty, strange, unrealistic. Naruto tensed and Sakura noticed. She sat down next to him-in a black chair to his right instead of the blue chair to his left. He noticed that too. Sakura began rubbing his shoulders.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. What's wrong?" she asked sounding worried. "You…is there something wrong? Is someone here?" Naruto asked, suddenly not comfortable with the girl who was his date. "I…don't know. You don't think Sasuke is- "He could be." Naruto said quietly while Sakura was very loud. _'Usually, I'm obnoxious…this isn't good.'_ The nine tailed holder said to himself. Suddenly, Sakura smiled again. That same faulty, strange, unrealistic smile was present and Naruto was stabbed in the head with a stained shuriken. Sasuke was standing behind the now-dead Naruto. He had sealed his chakra and snuck up behind Naruto. "Thank you for being here dobe. I appreciate your cooperation." Sasuke and Sakura laughed with an insane twist.

(Oo)

So…what do you think? These were short, but with yours, they will be longer…if you give me ideas.


End file.
